Shizune's Time With Kabuto
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: Based on Shizune's flashback from Welcome to The S Club, Sakura. Shizune's first time with Kabuto was interesting to say the least. Slight mention of OroKabu.


**I hope for those who love SasuNaru enjoyed the one-shot from yesterday titled My Boyfriend Is A Brony. The reason I did it is was not only about the toy, but also because when I went to type the word brony on the search engine, not one story was found to be written for Naruto about the topic. There were some for Hetalia, but not for Naruto. It's a good thing I did it since I have twelve people and a few reviewers that liked the one-shot. Thank you. :)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

It was a tough day for Shizune. Earlier today, she, her mentor Tsunade, Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto had a battle against Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto. Orochimaru went after Tsunade just for her to heal his arms. If she did, he would bring back her deceased lover and brother back to life. Jiraiya went after her just so she would agree on being the next Hokage.

When it came to her decision after a week, Tsunade joined with Jiraiya. The Three Legendary Sannin fought tremendously as well as their three apprentices. In the end, both Orochimaru and Kabuto retreated.

Tsunade accepted Jiraiya's offer by becoming the next Hokage.

The group went back to town so they can recuperate from their injuries. After dinner, the women went to the hot springs nearby, but not before Lady Tsunade warned Jiraiya. She enjoyed her bath with sake.

"Shizune, take me to the bar. _Hic_."

Shizune had her mentor's left arm draped over her shoulder. Tsunade had too much to drink. She escorted her inside the inn up to the second floor in where her room was located.

"Lady Tsunade, you had enough for the evening. It's time to sleep."

"No, it's time to party. _Hic._ Let's go to the bar and have some fun with the guys. Heck, you'll might find a man who wouldn't mind spending the night with an old maid. _Hic._"

Shizune grew angry when she said that.

"Lady Tsunade, that's enough!"

"You don't know what you are missing. Look at you. Maybe I should tell you that story again about the time me and your uncle-"

Shizune stopped in front of room two-zero-three.

"Look, lady Tsunade. Here's your room. Have a good night's sleep. See you in the morning."

Shizune opened the door and waited for her to walk inside of the room. She closed the door and made her way to her room which was two doors down. She inserted the key into the doorknob and step inside the room number two-zero-seven. She leaned back on the door after she closed it.

_Lady Tsunade, why did you have to remind me again?_

"It's a beautiful night for two enemies to meet in secrecy. Don't you agree, Shizune?"

That voice. Shizune recognized it as Kabuto's voice. She put her arm out in front to release her needles but couldn't for the fact that it was pinned above her head. She looked at him.

"You bastard!"

"Do you wear this all the time? It's okay to drop your guard every once in a while."

"I wear it to protect Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, so it's Lady Tsunade now. It's ridiculous to think that she accepted a role that means her death. Look what had happened to the Third Hokage."

"At least she is going to protect the village from you and Orochimaru!"

"Like that would ever make a difference."

The moonlight shined in the room to allow her to get a better view of him. Kabuto was not wearing his glasses and his grey hair was not in a ponytail. He wore a new outfit from the one it was ruined today.

"Like what you see, Shizune?"

Her eyes widen a bit when he came closer.

Shizune panicked as she saw him move his head down towards her face. She began to move out of the way.

Kabuto pinned her with his leg between her legs.

"You should stop that. You are making this less fun for me."

When Kabuto leaned down to kiss Shizune, she turned her head to the side. Whenever he was close to her face, she would move her head frantically. Kabuto then grabbed her chin to make her face him.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to kiss you!"

He watched as she quickly blushed and gave a small laugh.

"It's nothing, really."

"If that's the case, then why-"

He thought about what she said. The way she was behaving when he was up in front of her face, especially when she was blushing made sense.

"Wait a minute. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Shizune lowered her head. In times like this one, she would always give the same answer whenever it was brought up to her. She gave him the truth.

"Uh, yes. I'm a virgin."

Shizune hated it whenever she answer that question. Every time she answers, she would be made fun of it. 'That's pathetic.' 'Such an old maid.' 'I want a woman with experience.' Those statements were flowing in her mind. Even Lady Tsunade would make fun of the fact she's a virgin.

'You don't know what you are missing,' she would tell her after drowning herself in sake. What's worse is when Shizune had to hear Tsunade talk about her nights with her deceased uncle, Dan. That was only when she was drunk, just like she did tonight.

"I know I should have done it. Look at me. Have you heard of a woman being a virgin at twenty-nine? I'm the laughing stock, for Kami's sake."

Kabuto weighed in his options. He came here to kill her and Lady Tsunade. Orochimaru still wanted them out of the way for Lady Tsunade's betrayal towards him.

"This is interesting to know. I was going to eliminate you since I did not had the chance to do so earlier, but this is something I should take right now."

He crashed his lips against hers. Shizune tried to push him off of her, but gave in as she felt his tongue inside of her mouth. Kabuto went to untie her robe as Shizune went to pull off his shirt. They broke the kiss as she went to push down his pants. He kicked them to the side and picked her up to take her on the bed.

He got on top of her and stared right into her eyes.

"How on earth did you made it to twenty-nine as a virgin is beyond me. Don't worry. I'll make a woman out of you."

Shizune laid naked under him. She stared into his black eyes. She liked how he was straightforward on what he was going to do to her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"In that case, I'll make a man out of you."

Kabuto gave a low chuckle. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I am a man because of him."

"Wha-Ahhh!"

Shizune screamed as Kabuto quickly entered her in one motion. He laughed at the way he saw her scratching his arms. Without waiting, he began to move his hips.

"What's wrong? Shocked that you-uh-found out-uh-that I slept with-uh-Orochimaru? Since this is-uh-your first time, I-uh-can show you-uh-on what he did-uh-to me."

Shizune was suddenly flipped onto her stomach. Kabuto raised her up with her ass sticking in the air. He smacked her behind before leaning down to clean up her entrance. The taste of her lubricant and blood on his tongue had caused him to lick faster.

The pleasure was too much for Shizune as she tried to raise herself on her arms. She yelled as she felt each lick from his tongue. She would curse a few times when he bit her on the ass. Her eyes then widen when he felt his tongue on her other hole.

_Is he-no way!_

Her eyes widen when she felt him circling his tongue around the entrance of her canal. She buried her face into the pillow as he managed to stick his tongue in the tight entrance. That stopped when he backed away.

Kabuto moved to position himself. He grabbed his penis and started to press himself against the opening of her canal. Shizune screeched as she felt him going inside of her. He stopped as the head of his penis made it inside of the canal.

"I forgot to tell you. You might want to hold onto the headboard, Shizune. It's going to hurt like hell."

Shizune immediately held on to the headboard as Kabuto pushed even further without stopping. The invasion was too much for her to take. It was twice as painful when he entered her from the front.

"Kabuto, get your penis out of me! I'm not a man, damn you! Fuck!"

"Can't take the pain? I told you I was going to do to you what my master have done to me. This is nothing."

Shizune struggled against his length. She was having trouble taking it from Kabuto.

"It's easy for you to say! Take it out now!"

"All right."

Kabuto began to withdraw, but once the head of his penis remained, he went back right inside of Shizune. Her screams filled the room once again.

"Kabuto, you bastard!"

He leaned forward to kiss her neck. He then brush his lips against her ear.

"You should do that more often. You being loud is a definite turn on for me."

Kabuto began to rock his hips slowly against Shizune. At the same time, both of his hand went to cup her breasts. Shizune closed her eyes and bit her lip as she made herself to get used to the feeling.

She relaxed bit by bit as the pain from her canal lessened. Shizune kept her grip on the headboard steady as he moved. She moaned as he squeezed her breasts firmly. He moved his left arm and made it reach between her folds to stroke her.

Her head shot up as he felt two of his fingers plunged inside of her vagina.

"The difference between the two was that he used his tongue to pump me to give me pleasure, just like I'm using my hand to pleasure you. Consider yourself lucky that this is your first time. It was like this for me, too."

Kabuto continued with his ministrations as Shizune gasped when his thumb brushed pass her clitoris.

Shizune let go of the headboard and went to reach for his hand. Kabuto quickly grabbed her hand and made her pleasure herself, his hand on top of hers.

With his other arm, Kabuto pulled her towards him. She let go and was now sitting with her back against his chest. She tilted her head to the side to let him kiss her. He held her as they rocked against one another.

Kabuto then pulled out and turned Shizune around so she can lay on her back. He then reentered inside of her vagina . Shizune moaned as he thrusted against her hips. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued in a rapid pace. Shizune moved her hips in time with his thrusting.

Shizune felt something growing inside of her. Her hips moved faster as it continued to swell. She lifted as she felt his fingers rubbing her clitoris.

"Fuck, Kabuto! Oh my Kami!"

He pressed her clit a bit harder as Shizune's moans grew louder. Kabuto licked and bit her on the neck as his pleasure began to increase. His member was being tightened by her inner walls. They were about to reach their orgasm. One minute later, he sat right back up and tilted his head backwards as he emptied himself inside of Shizune. He reached his climax.

Shizune gave one final scream as she, too, reached her orgasm. She panted as she slumped back on the bed to ride it all out. Kabuto pulled out and dropped to the side. The two medics stared at the ceiling to catch their breaths.

"Wow."

"That's all you have to say to me after losing your virginity to me?"

She sat up from her spot and glared angrily at him.

"You did it roughly when you had taken it away from me. It was my first time!"

"It is supposed to hurt, you know. It felt real good afterward, right?"

Shizune calmed down. He did have a point.

"Yes, you're right."

Kabuto sat up to rub her shoulder. He then got up to gather his clothes. Once he put them on, he climbed out of the window.

"I'm going back to Orochimaru and tell him that the mission was a failure. Whatever happened here must never be brought up to anyone. Do you agree?"

"I agree, Kabuto."

He vanished through the window. Shizune laid back on the bed. She then did something that was understandable.

"Yatta! I'm not a virgin anymore! Now what, Lady Tsunade?"

Even though she couldn't tell her that she was no longer a virgin, Shizune continued to put up with her mentor's drunk episodes. She kept the night with Kabuto all to herself until a few years later, breaking her promise. She made sure to leave a box full of the bottles in the office before making her way towards the bar. This was something between herself, Anko, Hana, and Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes her side of the story. Next, is Hana and Itachi. It's going to be fun on Hana's part. Itachi, maybe.<strong>

**Bye bye for now. :)**


End file.
